My Best Friend
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Ok, this is a song-fic that takes place when Tai and Matt are eight, and it is set up right after Matt's parents divorce. How strong is their friendship?


My Best Friend  
by Yamato-chan  
  
You're here looking like my best friend  
Hoping you'll find a way  
To tell me you just can't stay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon Matt!" eight year-old Tai yelled to me. I stood, blinking at him. He stopped in   
front of me, panting and sweating from running. I bit my lip.   
  
"Why Tai?" I asked, confused at what he had to be happy, to be excited about. His face   
fell.   
  
"Matt, don't you wanna play with me?" he asked, and I was sad that I mad him feel bad. I   
walked closer to him, patting his back. I smiled a smile that didn't mean anything, and ran   
after him. I never actually enloyed myself, though. I was too upset. Mommy left my Daddy, and   
she took Tk, my brother. He's little kid, about four.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You laughed hard at the world, I know  
Now that the seasons show  
To tell me, love, your heart will soon mend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt was being silly. Usually he loves to play! I was 'worry-ed' about him. I felt like   
he didn't like me. Mabye it's the divorce. I don't know quite what that is, but Mama talks to   
Daddy about it in whispers, and Mama has talked to Mrs. Takaishi about it too. I'm s'posed to   
call her Ms. Takaishi now, but I don't. Why does it matter?  
  
I think Matt's Daddy is sad too. He lost Tk when Matt's Mama left the house. Everytime my   
Mama leaves now, I'm scared that she won't come back. Or that she'll take Kari away! Kari's my   
sister. She looks funny, but I like her.  
  
Matt used to laugh at everything. He'd always look at the stuff we did as a challenge t  
hat was too easy. He was never scared when I was. And he always kept my secrets. I have not got  
a better buddy anywhere! I hope he's back to being my best friend soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We counted everyday  
Only to show we needed each other  
Who needs a reason to love  
When friends just seem to know  
They know it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai is worried about it, I can tell. The divorce has everyone worried. Grampa and Gramma   
Ishida are always patting me on the head, hugging me and saying that it will be alright. How   
could it be? Mommy's gone!  
  
I guess it's one of those 'sixth scent' things or something. You know, you get feelings   
and just have a spcial, uh, bond with someone. That's how I am with Tai. We just kinda sorta   
know how each other feels. I love my Mommy, but I'm mad that she left me. What am I s'posed to   
do at the Mother's Day lunch at school? I'll be the only kid without a Mommy. Maybe Tai will   
let me share Mrs. Kamiya with him. Mrs. Kamiya is Tai's mommy. I don't think that life would be   
any fun without Tai, he's the best!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You have lots of dreams, I know  
Now it's the close of the show  
Let's hope it'll all passes by in the end  
So get yourself along  
You're my best friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt has a big 'magination. He always has an idea, or question, or dream that I've never   
heard of. He'd tell me about dreams that involved stranga and magical creatures, like Unicorns   
and Trolls. I don't understand them, but I listen. Now all he dreams about is the hope of   
someday being with his Mama again. I know that things will work out ok for him, somehow they   
always do. Well, I'd tell ya more but Mama says that Matt's on the phone for me. Maybe he wants   
to play again! I miss him so much, I'd even listen to another story about turning into a winged   
creature and flying away to a carefree place. Matt told me that once, and it's the one I like   
the best. But I'd listen to anything that he said. He's my best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end  
___  
  
Ok, they're eight in this, so ya know. Sorry about using bad english, I tried to write like an   
eight year-old, but that's hard. I again dedicate this to Goo, my buddy, because without that   
inspiration I would've never discovered Air Supply's music, sooooooo  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Ok I'm done. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!  



End file.
